Raising a Fox
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: Being a newly-discovered miko, fourteen-year old Kagome is put incharge of the baby Naruto. However, raising Naruto may not be so easy,especially with a certain silver-haired Jounin watching her every move. Naruto XOVER Adopted from Five Tailed Demon Dog
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone in the fanfiction, as they are owned by their respectable creators.

**Adopted from Five Tailed Demon Dog**

* * *

Kagome sighed, slipping on her shinobi boots. She slid on her fingerless gloves, and walked slowly to the door. She blinked, the area around her eyes was very sore, probably because she'd been crying the previous night before. The Kyuubi had attacked Konoha just last night, and she was told that her parents were killed in the attack. However, she could not let this get her down; the Sandaime Hokage had called her to see him first thing in the morning, for some reason. She hoped that she wasn't in trouble; she hadn't done anything bad recently. She brushed her hand through her dark hair, her blue eyes almost looking red from all the crying she had done.

Kagome shook her head, and walked at a fast pace towards the Hokage tower. She also knew that the Yondaime Hokage died in the attack, but he had effectively stopped the Kyuubi, and saved the village from total annihilation. So now the Sandaime was back in power, since the Godaime had not been named just yet. She stopped for a moment at the entrance to the tower, staring at the door. She really hoped that she was not in trouble.

Kagome drew in a deep breath, and opened the entrance door, shuffling over to the stairs that led up to the office that the Hokage resided in. She stopped in front of the door, and knocked hesitantly, waiting for permission to enter. After a few moments, she heard a 'come in' and Kagome entered into the office. She knew that she looked horrible, but she really didn't care, after all, her parents had just died the previous night.

She walked in slowly, stopping a few feet away from the Hokage's desk. She tilted her head, a curious look on her face. "What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Kagome questioned, was she being sent on a mission? So soon? She really thought that the ninja should stay in the village, and clean it up. The destruction was incredible, just under half of the village was destroyed by the demonic fox.

The Sandaime only stared at the young girl, effectively getting her a bit nervous. What did she do? "A-ano, Hokage-sama?" She asked timidly, why was he staring at her like that?

The Sandaime seemingly snapped out of his thoughts at her question. "Ah, yes, Higurashi Kagome, I have heard about your parents sacrifice, and I am terribly sorry for your losses." Sarutobi said gently to the young girl, knowing it must be painful for her.

"Thank you, sir." Kagome said in an almost emotionless voice, she could not afford to show emotions such as sadness in front of the leader of Konohagakure.

Sarutobi sighed, she was allowed to show emotions in front of him, but chose not to. The majority of the shinobi were like that, keeping emotions hidden like that was not healthy for the mind. It wore out the ninja before his time. "I have a mission for you…"

Kagome tensed, ready for any mission. Currently, she was only a Chuunin, but she was probably stronger than that ranking, she had just never tried for any higher ranking. Her goal was to be the best medic-nin in the village and she had achieved that goal, due to her…special chakra. 

Now her goal was to become an ANBU, her parents were a pair of ANBU, but now they were dead. So she would become the same ranking in their memory.

"Higurashi Kagome, you have developed your…spiritual chakra, haven't you?" Sarutobi asked in his 'serious Hokage' voice.

Kagome only blinked, slightly blown away by the question. She nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect now. Konoha wanted to keep her special…chakra a secret from all the other hidden ninja villages. When she went on missions, she was not allowed to use her spiritual chakra unless it was an emergency. "Yes, I can control it very well now, sir."

Sarutobi's two former team-mates, Koharu and Homura nodded towards him, and he sighed. Higurashi Kagome was probably not mentally prepared for the mission that the council had prepared for her, especially with the death of her parents heavy on her mind. "Kagome, I am afraid that you cannot decline this mission prepared for you. Since you are a Miko, we have decided it best that Uzumaki Naruto be put in your care."

Kagome staggered back, not knowing who this 'Uzumaki Naruto' was, but he was put in her care? What was he? A baby or something? "What do you mean, sir?" Kagome asked as she re-gathered her bearings.

"I am sure that you are aware of the late Yondaime's sacrifice for this village?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes slightly pained at his death. He was probably the most powerful ninja ever; he was definitely the most powerful shinobi Konoha ever produced. Even he still couldn't believe that Minato was dead, though Jiraiya had taken it the hardest. That was understandable, since Minato was Jiraiya's student.

Kagome nodded solemnly, she had met him and his wife, Kushina, a few times. They were a very nice couple, it was hard to believe that the Yondaime was as strong as he was; he was so gentle outside of battle. She had also heard that Kushina died yesterday as well, but didn't know what caused her death.

"The Yondaime stopped the Kyuubi by sealing it into a human container. His newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto is now the host of the Nine-Tails. However, this council has concerns that the Kyuubi may be able to break free of the seal, so we are putting him into your care. With your miko chakra, you would be able to control any of the Kyuubi's chakra that might leak out of Naruto. You are also to make sure that nothing happens to him, you will also be posted two ANBU guards, which will watch your apartment at night when the both of you sleep. Do you understand this mission? I trust that you do not have any questions?" The Hokage explained, smiling a bit when Kagome blinked surprisingly.

Kagome was completely taken back; she was being put in charge of the Yondaime's son? She was honoured, but she really didn't think that she was really ready for such a big responsibility. 

She was only fourteen, for Kami's sake! She bowed her head anyway. "Of course, I understand and I'll do as ordered."

Sarutobi sighed, he could tell that she wasn't really ready for this, but accepted it without question. "Alright…this is your mission, as it will be for a few years, you will not be sent out of the village for the period of that time. You will also be given baby supplies for as long as Naruto need them. You will not have to worry about your rent and such anymore. You have no questions?"

Kagome shook her head, not showing anything on the outside, but she was nervous as hell on the inside. Could she really take care of a baby? Sure, she wanted children some time in her life, but right now, she was only fourteen. She might screw this up somehow. "I'm ready to take Naruto." She stated, and walked forward as the Hokage gestured.

Sarutobi stood up, picking up a bundle of blankets. He walked slowly over to Kagome, who took the bundle carefully, and held it in her arms. "Am I dismissed, sir?" She questioned, looking at the Hokage for permission to leave.

He nodded, and she bowed, walking to the door and out the room, carefully holding with blankets, and shutting the door behind her.

Sarutobi sighed, and looked towards the open window. "You can come in now. I know you were listening the whole time." He said loud enough for the person to hear.

A dark blur flashed through the window, and a boy of fourteen landed in front of the desk. Most of his face was hidden by a dark blue mask, but you could still see one eye, which was currently narrowed. "Hokage-sama, I shouldn't question your judgement, but do you really think that girl can do this…mission?" He asked a bit sarcastically, he didn't know if that girl was good enough for his dead sensei's son.

The Hokage hid back a laugh; he should've known that Kakashi would have something to say about this. "Kakashi, she is the only one in this village who would be able to handle the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, she would be good for this mission anyhow; she is very good at handling children."

Kakashi snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, he still didn't believe that girl was good enough. He should've been picked for this mission. It was, after all, his sensei's son! Not that girl's… "If you say so, Hokage-sama." And with that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, puffing his pipe. He smiled amusedly; this may be entertaining to watch after all.

Kagome walked down the street, careful not to drop the precious bundle in her arms. She brought her hand up and slowly dragged the blanket down so she could see Naruto's face. She 

almost squealed in pleasure at the boy's cuteness. He had cute whisker-like markings on each cheek, a side effect of the Kyuubi no doubt. He had a tuft of blond hair on his head, and two big blue eyes that were currently staring at her curiously. She carefully balanced him on one arm, and brought her other hand up to tickle him. "You're so cute, Naru-chan!" Kagome smiled as Naruto giggled, grabbing her hand with his tiny fingers. She let him play with her finger for a while, walking to her home.

"You must be hungry…" Kagome said, and tightened her hold on Naruto, her blue eyes lighting up as her apartment building came into her sight. "The supplies should be there by now…" She mumbled, and stopped when she heard her name called. She looked back and blinked as she stared at a familiar female figure.

"Kagome-chan!" A brown-haired girl called out, waving one of her arms to catch Kagome's attention.

"Rin-san?!" Kagome said in surprise, she hadn't seen Rin in a long time. She knew Rin from their medical classes, the two were at the top of the class, though Kagome past Rin awhile ago. She was the best medic-nin in Konoha, due to her healing Miko chakra.

"Kagome-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Hey, who's that?" Rin looked at the bundle of blankets curiously, blinking her eyes as the blanket shifted.

Kagome smiled. "This is my new mission. I've been put in charge of raising Uzumaki Naruto." She said as she smiled down at Naruto, who giggled back at her.

Rin blinked, and gasped. "You're raising Minato-sensei's son?!" She said unbelievingly as she pointed her hand to Kagome.

Kagome frowned, a bit annoyed at Rin's disbelief. "Yeah, since I'm a miko and all, Hokage-sama thought it best for me to raise Naruto because of the…." Kagome left off hesitatingly, she didn't know if Rin would hate Naruto only because the Kyuubi was sealed into him. She, for one, didn't really care, even if the Kyuubi had killed her parents.

"Oh…" Was all Rin could say, blinking her brown eyes.

"So, what did you want?" Kagome asked politely, looking at Rin a bit impatiently, Naruto was probably hungry, and she wanted to feed him.

Rin blinked again. "Oh, right…have you seen Kakashi-kun around? I can't find him…" She mumbled the last part.

Kagome blinked this time. She had never actually met Kakashi, but with Rin talking about him every minute of her free time, she felt as if she could know him. "How should I know?" Kagome 

said impatiently, feeling a bit bad when Rin's face fell. "I'm sorry, I'd help look for him, but Naruto…" Kagome was suddenly cut off by Rin.

"No, No! It's fine, I understand! I'll look for him myself!" Rin smiled again, and Kagome felt relieved, slightly glad that her friend was not depressed again. Kagome knew that Rin had a large infatuation with Kakashi, though she didn't know why. From what Rin had told her about Kakashi, she knew he was good-looking, but sounded too arrogant for Kagome's liking. Just because he made Jounin at age thirteen, he really didn't need to show off.

"You sure?" Kagome asked, ready to help Rin find Kakashi if need be. She shifted uncomfortably as Naruto began to snivel.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll find him myself!" Rin said, smiling. "You just go feed Naruto-kun" It sounded like he was getting hungry from his whimpers.

"Are you even capable of that?" A sarcastic voice cut through their conversation, and both Kagome and Rin snapped around to look at the silver-haired new-comer.

"Kakashi-kun!" Rin nearly squealed with joy, running up to the short Jounin.

Kagome only frowned, a bit angry at what he said. She had never met him and intended to keep it that way. She had more important things to think about than an arrogant boy.

"Whatever…" She mumbled, completing ignoring Kakashi and walking back to her apartment.

However, she was wrong about not getting to know Kakashi, because he intended on getting to know her very well.

* * *

Well, first two original chapters done by Five Tailed Demon Dog will be uploaded before I continue it. I'm still thinking of what to put in the third chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone or anything, they belong solely to their original owners.

**Originally done by Fived Tailed Demon Fox**

Kagome sighed wearily, very irritated. She swung her head around, glaring at one spot in particular. "Alright! What do you want?!" She finally snapped, instantly stopping in the direction was walking in. She almost growled as she heard no answer. She had been very aware that Hatake Kakashi had been following her around silently for the last week, and it was bothering the hell out of her.

She almost had no more privacy these days, the ANBU posted to guard Naruto and herself followed her around enough, and Kakashi only added to it. It was really starting to piss her off, and she knew that it was affecting Naruto as well.

He seemed to like to copy her moods and emotions, whenever she was happy, he was happy, and so on. Right now, she was angry, and naturally, Naruto seemed to be angry as well. Her grip slightly tightened over Naruto, and she let out a heavy breath. She had to relax; it was no good if Naruto was angry all the time because of her and the annoying stalker that she seemed to receive. A small smile appeared on her face as Naruto's pout instantly went away, and he grabbed at her long hair, playfully tugging at it.

She blinked as a familiar figure approached her. "Good afternoon, Uchiha-san." Kagome bowed politely, smiling a bit at the Uchiha matriarch. She vaguely wondered why the Uchiha would approach her.

Uchiha Mikoto smiled at the miko's polite manners, wishing that she could have a daughter like Kagome. She was a very good girl, taking in the Yondaime's orphaned son like that. "Kagome-chan, I would like to ask you if you can possibly look after Sasuke for the evening…" Mikoto questioned, both Fugaku and herself had a mission to go on, and there was no possible baby-sitter in the Uchiha district. She would have left Sasuke with Itachi, but he was still too young, being only six. Kagome was the first choice outside of the clan for a baby-sitter.

(Not sure if Mikoto was actually a shinobi…but whatever, she is in my story)

Kagome blinked, slightly surprised at the request. Sure, she had looked after Sasuke a few times before she was given Naruto, but hadn't watched over Sasuke in a long while. She sighed, nodding yes to Mikoto. The Uchiha sighed in relief. _'Might as well, one more baby to look after shouldn't be all that hard…it's only for a night…' _Kagome thought, she was fond of Sasuke anyway. It was Itachi that she was wary of. He was only six, but was already the ideal shinobi, cold without a seeming hint of emotion.

Kagome had no real desire to see Itachi, so she would ask something of Mikoto first. "Mikoto-san…you wouldn't mind that I take Sasuke-chan to the park, instead of staying at the Uchiha district." She would be able to bring Naruto along if she could. Kagome sighed in relief as Mikoto smiled.

"Of course you can." She said, before continuing on. "You can come back with me to pick up Sasuke." She said, smiling kindly at the young girl. Kagome smiled back, slightly trailing behind her. She didn't even glance up as she entered the Uchiha District, having been here a few times before. Her blue eyes glanced at the Uchiha fan on the walls, and she sighed silently, thinking not far back.

She once did have an Uchiha friend, but he had died a year earlier. His name was Uchiha Obito, and was a former team-mate of Rin's and Kakashi's. Kagome frowned, already knowing that Kakashi would most likely follow her if she went to the park. _'Just great, it's like I am babysitting for him as well with the way he follows me…' _She sighed, before glancing up as she realized that she was in front of the main Uchiha compound.

"You can come in if you wish to, Kagome-chan…" Mikoto said kindly. "I do have left-over onigiri (rice balls…I think) from last night." She invited the miko in, her smile not leaving her face as Kagome shook her head slowly.

"N-no…that's alright…I don't want to impose…" Kagome said quietly, gripping Naruto a little tighter. Most of the Uchihas actually made her feel uncomfortable, and even inferior, especially the head, who she had met a few times before. The only exceptions were Sasuke and Mikoto. 

Mikoto was very kind to her, and Sasuke was only an infant, even Itachi made her feel uncomfortable.

Mikoto sighed, before nodding. What she wouldn't do for a daughter like Kagome, she was just so polite that is was almost cute. Her obsidian eyes twinkled, as she thought of the future. Maybe Kagome would marry an Uchiha, then she could officially become apart of the clan. She knew Fugaku wouldn't object, as they knew that Kagome was a miko, and could do things regular shinobi couldn't. She nodded at the young miko. "I'll go get Sasuke." She said, before disappearing into the Uchiha main house.

Kagome sighed, leaning against the wall of the house. Her blue eyes took in the scenery, smiling slightly at the warm air that was circulating around. She looked down at Naruto, and smiled widely as she glanced at his whisker markings, they were just so cute. _'How can anyone hate him…?' _Kagome thought, as her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. She wasn't stupid or naïve, she could see the looks of hatred that the villagers threw at Naruto. Kagome was surprised as some of the villagers started to throw looks of hatred at her even. _'I guess it can't be helped…' _She sighed loudly this time, leaning even further against the wall.

She glanced around again; glad to see that no one seemed to be around. She didn't really want any Uchihas approaching her, as they made her very uncomfortable. She was just glad that she was born in Konoha, as she wouldn't have to fight against any Uchihas. She wouldn't stand a chance if she went against an experienced Uchiha. _'Though I know that I am stronger than a Chuunin…' _Kagome thought. She didn't bother to take the Jounin test yet, as she was looking after Naruto. She would most likely look after him until he was grown enough to look after himself, or if the Sandaime ordered her not to. That could be another ten years or so. _'Besides, I'd rather just bypass the Jounin test altogether and just go for the ANBU test…' _Kagome thought, she knew that ten years would be plenty of time to study and train for the ANBU test. She glanced up as Mikoto finally came out of the main house, a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Here is Sasuke. You can drop him off anytime after five-o'clock tomorrow. Fugaku and I should be back by tomorrow by then…" Mikoto said, as she handed Sasuke over. Normally, she would ask Kagome to also look after Itachi, but she knew that Itachi was more than capable of taking care of himself, even if he was only six years old.

"Thank you…" Kagome said as she took Sasuke into her arms, smiling lightly as she noticed that he was dozing. "I'll be back by the time you requested." Kagome said, bowing as best she could with the two infants in her arms. She smiled again and Mikoto smiled, and took that as a cue that she was dismissed to leave. She turned around to leave, and heard Mikoto close the door to the main house. She smiled down at the two, almost letting out a laugh as Naruto seemed to pout at her. She knew that he only made that face when he was hungry, she would hurry home then.

She exited the Uchiha district, and stopped instantly as she glanced at a suspicious shadow that suddenly darted from the wall. She glanced over, her blue narrowing. She stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the spot just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. After a few moments, and seeing no more suspicious movements, she decided it was just a hallucination. _'I wouldn't be surprised if it was a hallucination…I haven't been getting the best of sleep lately…' _She sighed, tightening her grip on the two. She always heard that babies were hard to take care of, and she heard was most definitely true. Naruto woke at least four times a night, and for reasons Kagome didn't even know. He was never hungry, or usually didn't need to be changed. All he did was cry until she showed up in his room, and lulled him back to sleep.

Kagome knew that he probably wouldn't wake up at all if she let him sleep in her room, but she didn't want to take the risk. She had heard before that mothers sometimes accidentally over onto their infants in their sleep, and crushing the baby to death in the process. She didn't want to take that chance, she was sure that she was big enough the crush Naruto, and he was small enough. Kagome stopped again, turning around quickly.

It was that strange presence again, and Kagome knew that it wasn't Kakashi. She had become used to his presence in the last week, and this was nowhere near the feeling of his presence. She looked around nervously, before continuing on again. Whoever it was, she didn't want to provoke them. She couldn't exactly fight with two infants in her arms. _'Just go away!' _She thought angrily in her mind, and seemingly right on cue, the presence did go away, but just as another one arrived. _'Lucky me…Kakashi again…' _She thought sarcastically, walking faster to the direction of her apartment. She would feed Naruto and Sasuke first, then take them to the park.

"Oi, Kakashi, you can come out now. This is getting really tiring now. If you have something to say, then just say it now!" Kagome said loudly, really annoyed at the silver-haired Jounin. She glared at him as he actually listened to her, a dark blue blur flashing beside her. She almost snickered as she looked at him; he wasn't very tall for a teenage boy. She was just as tall as him. "Alright, why have you been following me this past week?" Kagome raised a brow at him, walking together with him.

"Because I don't think you are suitable for this mission…at all." Kakashi said bluntly, taking Kagome by surprise.

'_Well, isn't he just straight forward…?' _Kagome thought, as she fought the urge to sigh. "What, do you think you would be any better?" She asked, as her brow rose even higher. She almost snickered as Kakashi seemed to nod confidently. "Alright then, you can help me for today then…" She suddenly said, shoving Naruto into a surprised Kakashi's gloved arms. He did snicker as he seemed to sputter, not knowing what to say.

She looked down as Sasuke slowly woke up from his slumber, and she smiled at him as he looked at her curiously. "Hey, Sasu-chan…I haven't seen you in a while…" She said happily, content to see him giggle at her. She just couldn't believe that this was Fugaku's son, since he was just so cold. Kagome stopped angrily again, as the presence seemed to flare just as Sasuke 

woken up. She let out a breath, knowing that she would look foolish if she did this in front of Kakashi, but didn't really care at the moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome shouted angrily, completely surprising Kakashi, who almost dropped Naruto as he was caught off guard. He raised a brow in her direction, wondering what the hell she was doing. He had no idea if she was actually yelling at him, or someone else that he couldn't see. He also glanced around suspiciously, and lifted his head-band from his one eye. He knew that the Sharingan would catch any sudden movements.

Kagome growled as the presence disappeared once again, and muttered under her breath. She only hoped that it would not return. "How annoying…" She muttered, looking back at Kakashi who was still holding Naruto. "Well…are you coming?" She asked, and walked forward once again.

Kakashi frowned; the tone was not one he was really familiar with. Only Obito ever talked to him like that, without a single once of respect, and he disliked it. Most everyone respected him mostly because of his abilities, but also because he was the son of 'Konoha's White Fang.' Kakashi clenched his hand at the thought of his dead father, before slowly walking after Kagome.

"Hurry up!" Kagome shouted, after seeing him walk so slowly. Now that Kakashi was following her, she had decided not to go to her apartment. She did not want Kakashi in there at all, so she would simply drag him to the park. She could feed Naruto and Sasuke there, as she had all her baby essentials in the bag on her back.

Kakashi frowned even further, now further convinced that she was not a good care-taker for Naruto. _'Why did Hokage-sama choose her? Just because she is a miko…?' _He thought, walking towards her again, but a bit faster. He had heard about the legends and myths surrounding miko and youkai because his sensei seemed to have a liking for such myths, and would tell him, Rin, and Obito all the time. He knew that they were an extinct species, and even youkai were low in numbers. The only ones who existed were the great nine Bijuu. _'So how she even a miko in the first place?' _He wondered, looking down as Naruto started to sniffle. He panicked, not knowing what to do as Naruto started to loudly cry. He was never good with kids, and had no idea how to deal with them. He only really focused on his training; he had to get stronger to protect Rin, as was Obito's dying wish.

"And you think I am not suitable for him…?" Kagome said sarcastically as she watched Kakashi panic with Naruto. She snickered as he glared at her, holding Naruto away from him at an arm's length. "Here, just give him to me…" Kagome said, balancing Sasuke on one arm as she reached for Naruto. She smirked at him as he relented, handing Naruto over as he started to cry louder.

Kakashi grumbled, knowing that she won this one. He really had no desire to be around the gloating miko, and quickly turned away to leave. He was slightly surprised as Kagome suddenly grabbed his arm. "No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me why you don't like me. 

Besides, I could use some help with these two." Kagome said very quickly, almost too quickly for Kakashi to even hear right. He stumbled a bit as she suddenly dragged him away with surprising strength.

Kagome smiled lightly as he didn't really try to fight her grip, and they reached to park within no time. She dragged him over to a nearby bench, ignoring the glares that were suddenly shot her way. She knew that some people disliked her for taking Naruto. _'It's not like I had a choice in the matter, but that doesn't matter. Naru-chan is so cute!' _Kagome thought happily, as Naruto seemed to feel her emotions and giggled happily also. She watched as his face turned into a pout, and instantly remembered that he was probably hungry. _'Is Sasu-chan hungry too…?' _She thought, as she set the two in her lap, taking her bag off her back and fished around for the baby food. Kakashi just watched all this in disinterest.

Kagome blinked, and watched as the two infants seemed to have finally noticed each other. She watched as Naruto actually frowned at the sight of Sasuke, reaching out a chubby arm and started to tug on Sasuke's dark hair. Sasuke frowned back, trying to get Naruto to let him go. Kagome looked up as Kakashi actually snickered, and she glared at him. _'Its seems that Naru-chan doesn't like Sasu-chan at all…' _Kagome silently sighed, before gently prying them apart. She turned to Kakashi. "Here…" She said simply, handing Naruto over.

He hesitantly took the blond baby, and raised a brow as she suddenly shoved a bottle of milk into his other free hand. Kagome sighed loudly as he did nothing with the bottle, didn't he know anything about children? "You can start feeding him anytime now. Just hold the bottle to his mouth." She said to him slowly, as if he were a child himself. Kakashi frowned at her, but followed her instructions anyway, holding the full bottle up to Naruto's mouth. The baby Jinchuuriki eagerly grabbed the bottle, and sucked on it loudly.

Kagome smiled at the sight, or more specifically, how awkward Kakashi looked. She glanced down suddenly as Sasuke seemed to get it was feeding time, and his chubby fingers grabbed at her chest. Kagome could only blink, before getting the gesture. Her face burned in light embarrassment as Kakashi snickered at her, and she glared at him. He stopped instantly, and went back to feeding Naruto.

Kagome gently grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pushed his hand away. "N-no, those aren't for you…" She stuttered, quickly grasping the bottle and putting it near his face. She sighed in relief as he seemed to recognize the object, and grabbed at it. Kagome held the bottle to Sasuke's face with one hand, and leaned her head on the other. Her blue eyes wanted to drift close, as her sleeping pattern had been slightly altered due to Naruto. She didn't even realize that she had dosed off until Kakashi actually pushed her shoulder. "What?!" She snapped, sitting upright.

Kakashi seemed taken back at her outburst, before arranging his features into his more normal one. "You where sleeping for an hour…" He said simply, and Kagome blinked in surprise, not knowing that she actually slept that long. She glanced down quickly, seeing both Naruto and Sasuke sleeping peacefully on her lap. She let out a breath, not knowing why Kakashi didn't 

leave when she was sleeping. _'He's just looking out for Naru-chan's welfare…that's all.' _Kagome thought, looking at the darkening sky. _'It's this late already…?' _Kagome glanced at Kakashi, who was totally ignoring her in favour of looking at the scenery. _'I guess I should get home…' _Kagome thought, shivering slightly as a cold breeze suddenly flowed past them. She stood up, grasping Sasuke and Naruto in different arms. She turned around, smiling widely and surprising Kakashi at the same time. "Thanks for staying…" She said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi could only sit there, shocked that she actually was civil to him. He blinked as her smile didn't seem to get out of his mind, and he sighed, before slowly getting up from his sitting position. He shook his head, walking in the direction of his large home. He didn't feel like appearing there suddenly with his chakra. He needed to clear his head, and a nice long walk should do the trick.

* * *

Kagome stirred, feeling the rays of the warm sun on her face. She frowned in her half-sleep, before turning over in her bed. Her blue eyes snapped open as a gloved hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned around, looking at the mask ANBU with a dazed expression. "What is…it?" She said slowly, still half asleep. She glanced at the clock and was surprised when she noticed that it was already eleven in the morning.

"Kagome-san, your presence has been requested by the Hokage." The ANBU said quietly, his face looking in the direction of the two infants on her bed.

Kagome nodded slowly, and sat up in the bed. She was carefully not to wake the two infants; she had brought them into her bed when they couldn't stop crying. One of them woke, so the other woke. They also had a contest on who could cry the loudest, so Kagome decided to bring them into her bed this once, making sure that she was far from them, and on the edge of her bed. She glanced back to the ANBU. "Please tell Hokage-sama that I'll be there in thrity minutes. Please come back here after, I need you to look after Naruto and Sasuke." She said, watching as the ANBU nodded, and disappeared with his chakra. "Gotta get ready…" She mumbled, walking to the bathroom so she could have a shower. Ten minutes later, she got out and did other hygienic stuff. She got dressed, and walked out and back to her room. She wasn't surprised to see the masked ANBU back, sitting on the ledge of her window.

She walked over to her bed, picking up her open-toed boots, and shoving them onto her feet. She glanced back up to the ANBU. "Alright, I'm going now." She said, watching as he nodded. Kagome quickly walked out the door, and out of her apartment building. She quickly walked in the direction of the Hokage Tower, she was probably already late.

She walked up the winding stairs, and stopped in front of the closed door to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for permission to go in. A moment passed, and she finally heard the 'come in' that would allow her in. She walked in, slightly nervous to what this could 

be about. It didn't show on her face, as she arranged her expression to be slightly emotionless, she couldn't show emotions such as fear in front of her leader.

She stood up straighter as the Hokage spoke up. "Ah, Kagome, you have gotten my message. How is little Naruto doing?" Sarutobi asked, and Kagome resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Was this what she called here for? She usually just wrote it in report at the end of each day and gave it to the ANBU to give to the Hokage.

"He is doing well." Kagome said, blinking as the Hokage sighed. She wondered what this was about.

"This is good to hear…" Sarutobi looked up seriously. "It seems that I have miscalculated. There are less shinobi on duty after the Kyuubi attack. The majority of them are either dead, or unable to work…" Sarutobi said a bit gravely, and Kagome nodded. "I know that you are most likely overloaded with work. However, I have heard of your goal to become ANBU. I have decided that you will begin training immediately for it. I have also arranged so that Hatake Kakashi will be your partner." Sarutobi said seriously, watching as Kagome looked taken back.

Kagome was surprised, her blue eyes blinking. _'Training…?' _Kagome thought with disbelief. He was right when he said that she was overloaded with work, because she was. She had to take care of Naruto almost twenty-four/seven. She also had to study for her medical examinations. While she was the best medic-nin to heal open wounds, she still had to study for internal wounds, brain damage, nerve damage and so on. Both of those took there tax on her, and this would just add to it. Sure, it was her main goal to become ANBU, but not this soon. She was only fourteen years old.

"What about Naruto? What would happen to him?" Kagome quickly asked, but with a respectful tone.

Sarutobi sighed, leaning his head against his aged hands. "Don't worry. Your training will only be for a few hours a day until you are ANBU material, not matter how many years it takes…" Sarutobi smiled. "Though, I do think that it will take not so long with you and Kakashi…" He said, watching as Kagome could only nod her head.

They both glanced up as a blue blur suddenly flashed through the window, and silver hair gleamed in the sunlight. Kagome blinked, noticing that he actually looked angry. She frowned angrily at the next thing he said.

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider! I do not want to train with her!" Kakashi said, glancing over at Kagome's angry expression.

Sarutobi hid back a laugh, he knew this would be amusing. "Kakashi, you know the situation Konoha is in at the moment. We need every shinobi to train their hardest to make up for out 

lack of strength. You should know this." He said. "Your training will begin tomorrow. Dismissed." He finished and vaguely waved his hand in dismissal.

Kagome looked angrily over at Kakashi. What was so bad about training with her? She turned around quickly, ignoring Kakashi's slightly curious glance. He didn't think she would be that bad, but didn't want take any chances. She could be like Rin, and any other fan-girl for all he knew, she could just be hiding it.

Kagome glanced back, and they had a glaring match, the message reached the other very clear.

'_If you're going to be that way, then I won't make it easy for you!'_

That's the last chapter done by Five Tailed Demon Fox

I'll be doing the rest (**gulp**) and I will most likly have a blast.


End file.
